Chris Halliwell: Love Knows No Bounds
by BunnyLeigh2014
Summary: Chris has been having really odd dreams. His girlfriend of six months is very very worried about his state or mind while all he can think of is her. Will Chris take the next step? Will the charmed one's defeat the darkness? Find out...
1. Distress

Chapter One- Distress

I wake up to Chris making a potion. His shirt is off and his pajama pants are sagging in that way I like so much. I smile as I notice his hair is still a mess. I get up and go over to the book of shadows and start flipping through it. Chris falls in behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Watchya looking for Nev?"

"A way to help you relax…You've been so tense lately and your nightmares are only getting worse…"

"I told you, it won't stop until the event happens."

"But Chris…Nexus is sealed."

"Not for long, and thats why Im preparing."

"Oh okay…"

"Neveah…don't pout..lets go take a shower."

…..

Chris holds my hand as I step into the shower. His arms cling to me like a lifeline and he buries his face in my hair. I feel him trembling.

"Chris honey, what is it?"

"Neveah I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"You never know that, we could lose to Nexus, and then what?"

"We won't lose to Nexus okay?"

"But Neveah."

"But nothing Chris, your mom and aunts are the most powerful witches in the world. You are a twice blessed child and not to mention the face that you have Prue's power…remember…the power that can always seal Nexus when needed?"

"But I still….."

"Why can't we tell your mom?"

"Because, she will freak."

"Nevermind…"

Chris holds my chin and looks into my eyes.

"I love you Neveah Rose."

"I love you too Christopher Perry Halliwell…"

….

When we get downstairs piper is cooking breakfast.

"Goodmorning you two…how did you sleep?"

"We slept okay. How bout you mom?"

"I slept well, don't worry, your dad is almost done fixing up the big room for you and Neveah…"

"Good." Chris crosses the room to get us some coffee, Piper starts to make our plates and Chris stops her,

"None for me mom, I don't think my stomach is awake just yet."

"Oh, well okay honey."

Chris sits down beside me and fixes my coffee just the way I like it and hands it to me as I'm starting to eat. I'm beginning to worry. He's been living on coffee for the past two days, and not to mention he's gone from having more sugar and milk in it than ice cream to drinking it black..

I hold back my disappointment. I'll talk to him about it later. I wouldn't do it in front of his mother. I know how important it is to him that he always seem stable around her.

Piper finishes up the dishes and gives Chris a kidd on the head.

"If you two need anything I'll be at the club. Just make sure to call before you orb okay?"

"Okay mom." Chris kisses her back and she turns to me.

"Leo should be back with the boys by lunch time. So you two still have a few hours. Thank you so much for helping out until we can find another sitter that will be willing to control TWO magical children."

"You are welcome Piper. And besides. I actually enjoy it."

"Well have a good day you two…Love you Chris!"

"Love you too mom, don't work to hard." Chris gets up and watches her drive down the road.


	2. A Moment To Remember

_**I do not own charmed! Just the plot of the story...And or **_**_course...NEVEAH! :)_**

**_Please review! It only takes a couple minutes anyways so why not? :)_**

**_Okay! Now on with the story!_**

* * *

Chris takes my hand when Piper is gone.

"Come with me to the Conservatory."

"Okay…." I follow behind him and he stops, turning around and smiles down at me.

"Uh Chris, you're acting funny."

"Don't worry. Trust me."

"What's going on?"

Chris gets down on one knee and holds my left hand, kissing my palm.

"Neveah, I love you, so much that it hurts me to be away from you. You are my life, my love, and my guide. I want to cherish you, and care for you the rest of my days. I want to make you feel loved and cared for. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. I want to make you the happiest girl in the world. You will never have to lift a finger baby. Please. Neveah. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

My eyes tear up and I smile down at him,

"Oh Chris, yes yes yes, a million times yes! I love you."

He giggles and slides the ring on my finger before picking me up and spinning around.

"Let's go to the oasis! Just me and you for a couple hours."

I grin at him,

"Orb away."

….

When the lights stop, we are in a beautiful garden with a bed draped in silk, showered in a big nest of flowers.

Chris holds my hand and leads me to the bed, sitting down and pulling me in with him, closing the curtain behind us.

The second the curtain closes Chris wraps his arms around me in a vice grip. Chris Halliwell ceases to amaze me. This man, this man that I am so in love with is so firm, and at the same time so gentle. He kisses me softly and then slowly intensifies the kiss. His hands roaming all around my body. Making me ready for him already. I start to unbutton his shirt. Seeing the scars he obtained in the future from his brother's wrath. I slowly take his shirt off his shoulders, running my hands over more scars that he always hides from his family.

His mouth moves down to my neck as he starts to unbutton my blouse. I let a little moan escape my lips as he finishes with my shirt and throws it, taking my bra too in one swift motion. He lays me on my back and kisses my collar bone, moving down to between my breasts. He caresses one while slowly teasing the other with his expert tongue. He softly nibbles and then moves over to switch. My back aches and I moan at the pleasure he is giving me. He slides off my skirt and runs his finger over my mound as he kisses down my body. I gasp as he slides my panties down and his mouth touches the most intimate spot on my body.

"Oh…Chris."

I can feel his smile on me as he continues the wonderful, sensual torture.

"Like that baby?" He breathes in the musky sexy voice he gets when he's really turned on.

"Oh yes. And now, I'm going to do something for you."

I smile and hold his shoulders pulling him up and switching places. I pull his pants down along with his boxers and run my finger up and down his length in a teasing manor. He lets out a low groan as I slide the tip into my mouth. He runs his hand through my hair as I slowly take all of him. I slide him in and out, slightly grazing him with my teeth and progressively get faster, sheathing my teeth so I don't hurt him. I nod my head up and down on him as little breathy moans escape from his lips.

He suddenly pulls me up and gets on top of me. We lock eyes and he kisses my forehead. He enters me slowly and carefully. He's so big that he has to go a little at a time at intervals so I can adjust. When he's all the way in he puts his forehead to mine and softly kisses my lips. He slowly starts to thrust, in and out. our breathing gets raggad as he picks up on speed and starts slamming into my G-spot hard with every thrust, Making me cry out in pleasure every time.

"Chris! Ah! Oh!"

He grunts and inhales sharply at my arousal.

"Neveah. I can't hold on much longer."

He has beads of sweat on his face and his body is red from holding his breath.

I moan loudly as I start to spiral, fast and hard, him following right after me. We clutch to each other like a lifeline as I ride my orgasm, calling his name out and eating scratch marks all dow his shoulders and back. He lays still on top of me, his full weight pressing down on me until my orgasm slowly dies out. He pulls out and rolls over, laying my head on his chest and pulling a sheet over us.

We lay in the aftermath of our love making, trying to slow our breathing for who knows how long. But I don't care how long. I could lay in his arms like this forever. I love this man with all of my heart and soul. He plants little kisses on my head and rubs my back until my breathing slows. I glance up and see the red on his face slowly fade away.

He holds me tightly as he kisses my lips and smiles at me.

"Neveah, you will never know how much you mean to me."

"Chris, I love you so much." I tighten my grip on him and kiss his chest.

"I love you too Neveah."

…

When we get back to the house Paige is standing in the conservatory with a smirk on her face.

"Where have you two been for the past three hours?"

I blush and Chris holds my hand,

"We've been in the hidden oasis. Why?"

"Just wondering. I've been jingling you for a while."

"Oh. I'm sorry. "

Paige catches a glance at the ring on my finger.

"Woah! You guys are engaged?!"

"As of three hours ago we are."

"Does your mom know?"

"Not yet. We're about to go tell her."

"Well um, Neveah, you might need to get dressed first."

I look down and remember that I'm wearing Chris' shirt. And thats ALL I'm wearing.

I blush,

"Yeah. Good idea." I smile and run up the stairs to change.

* * *

Okay guys! So! How was my very first sex scene eh?

Don't forget to review! Please please please for the love of all that is holy...REVEIW! :))))


End file.
